


Daffodils and Tulips

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: Multi Fandom Mpreg [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, pregnant Meliorn, sick Meliorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Meliorn and Jace prepare to face the dangers of bringing a new life into the world.





	Daffodils and Tulips

The emerald leaves outside the window waved in the breaze. There were flashes of colour across the landscape from the bright flowers that grew in the Seelie Realm. It was beautiful. But Jace knew how dangerous the flora really was. And that knowledge did not help his nerves. He was trying Meliorn's calming method of watching the plants. But he wasn't Meliorn and Meliorn's methods didn't work on him.

"Stop fretting."

Jace turned to see Meliorn standing behind him in the doorway. The Seelie was smiling gently. It didn't make Jace feel any better. He could see the dark rings under his eyes, the way he held the wall to steady himself, cradling his belly with his hand. He looked soft, in a way Jace had never seen in him before the pregnancy.

Sighing, Jace held his hand out. "C'mere."

Meliorn rolled his eyes fondly and ambled into Jace's arms. Leaning back against Jace's broad chest, he stared out into the woodlands. He let the breaze lap his face, breathing in the scents of the plants.

"How're you feeling?" Jace asked, nuzzling Meliorn's hair.

"I'm alright." Meliorn replied quietly, leaning up into Jace's lips.

Jace closed his eyes. He hated using Meliorn's inability to lie to his own advantage; even if he didn't intend to. Even though he knew Meliorn didn't have to answer if he didn't want to, it still made Jace brim with guilt. Meliorn found it ridiculous how cautious Jace was about asking him questions.

"I can hear you worrying." Meliorn commented dryly.

”Can you blame me?”

”Jace...”

”Have you eaten today?” Jace asked.

”No.” Meliorn huffed in reply. "I'm not hungry."

"_Meliorn_. You need to eat." Jace's hand roamed Meliorn's bump, feeling the baby rolling and kicking under the skin. "Not just for you, but for the baby."

Meliorn's hand joined Jace's on his belly. "And they say Seelies are the masters of manipulation."

"Well," Jace grinned, "I learned from the best. Now..." he reached to the table at his side and plucked a ruby red apple from the fruit bowl on it. "Eat."

Meliorn rolled his eyes but let Jace press the apple into his hand and took a delicate bite of it. Jace's proud smile was the only encouragement Meliorn needed to finish the fruit. Jace kissed behind Meliorn's pointed ear.

"Thanks."

"Anything for you." Meliorn replied.

"It's not about me," Jace retorted, "It's about you and your health."

"You're going to be an overprotective father; you know." Meliorn teased.

Jace slputtered indignantly. "Hey! I'm not over protective! I'm just... protective."

Meliorn laughed. "I'm tired. Come and cuddle me."

Jace snorted but let Meliorn tug him over to the bed and lowered the Seelie down onto it. As always, doing his best not to think about what Meliorn had done with his sister in that bed, Jace flopped down next to Meliorn and pulled him into his arms. Meliorn laid his head on Jace's chest and let the Shadowhunter tangle his fingers in his long hair.

"I thought I'd lost this." Meliorn murmured after a long silence.

"Lost what?"

"This. The chance at a family. I've wanted it for as long as I can remember but then... when I became a Knight, I thought it was gone forever. Knights are sworn to serve the Queen; once the oath is taken, we are hers completely. We are not allowed any other commitments that could impede our duties."

"The Queen's gone," Jace whispered, "She can't control you anymore."

"I know. And I should care that she was killed, but I don't. Because now, I have this." He ran his hand over his bump for emphasis. "Admitedly, you are not what I expected."

"And you're okay with that?"

Meliorn cast his dark eyes up to Jace's face. "Would we be here if I wasn't?"

Jace laughed. Meliorn could feel the sound beneath his ear. "I guess not." Jace grinned.

Meliorn smiled and let his eyes fall shut. Within minutes, his breaths were deep and slow. Jace grinned softly down at him, softly stroking the silky dark hair. Meliorn was so tired. It hurt Jace to see him like that; vulnerable and weak. And then he'd take a moment to think and realised just how strong Meliorn was. Carrying a child was no easy feat. Carrying a half Shadowhunter child was almost impossible. Carriers such as Meliorn already had riskier pregnancies, but combined with carrying a mortal child, it sometimes felt hopeless.

Jace remembered the sheer shock that fell on him when Meliorn revealed his pregnancy. Jace had had no idea there were male Seelies who could bear children. (Incidentally Izzy hadn't known either and Jace was immaturely proud he knew something about Seelies that she didn't.) 

Once the shock wore of, the joy set in. And then in came the tide of worry. After Jace began to notice Meliorn seemed sicker and weaker than Jace thought pregnancy should make him, Meliorn had reluctantly explained that carrying a Shadowhunter child was more... difficult. What that really meant was that it could very easily be fatal. Jace could see it in the dark circles under Meliorn's eyes, the way he used furniture to hold himself upright, the constant naps Meliorn took.

They had consulted Helen Blackthorn. She hadn't been much help. She didn't know anything that could help Meliorn; she'd only been a child when she last saw her mother, who had since died as had her father; but she did know that Seelies had ways of easing the pregnancy. Unfortunately, Helen's mother had been nobility and Meliorn was an outcast. There was little chance of Meliorn receiving the same care.

The sun was going down, casting dark shadows across the room. Meliorn slept on. Jace was wide awake. He wished he could join his love in the land of dreams, but his mind was thrumming far too much. He wished he could share Meliorn’s excitement about their coming child. He wished he didn’t have the nagging fears in the back of his head which told him he shouldn’t get too attached because Meliorn and the baby would never make it.

Jace tried his best to push them down but he had never been an optimist. The best he could do was to not let on to Meliorn his fears. The last thing Jace wanted was to crush Meliorn’s dreams.

Sighing Jace ran his hand over Meliorn’s bump. There was a firm kick against his hand. He grinned widely despite himself. Meliorn didn’t wake. The baby was strong. Meliorn was strong. Maybe all of Jace’s fears were for naught.

”Hey, Mel,” Jace called as he strode into Meliorn’s home, “You would not believe the Shax demons I just had to deal with.”

There was no reply. No Meliorn strolled out to greet him.

”Meliorn?”

A quiet whimper pierced the tense atmosphere. “Jace...”

Jace bounded after the voice, through doorways and curtains. He skidded into the bedroom. Meliorn was bent over the bed, hands pressed against the mattress. He was breathing heavily and his face was lined with pain. “Jace,” he moaned, “It hurts.”

”It’s started.” Jace gasped, already drawing a strength rune. “We need to get you to the Institute.”

Meliorn nodded and slowly turned towards Jace. He clutched at the Shadowhunter’s leather clad arms just in time for the next contraction. A deep groan echoed from his throat, inhuman and eerie. Grip on Jace so tight it would surely bruise, Meliorn broke off, panting heavily.

”Damnit, Mel. How long has this been going on?”

“The contractions have been bad for two hours. They’re getting close now.” Meliorn replied.

”I’m never going on a demon hunt when you’re pregnant again.” Jace said as he scooped Meliorn into his arms. Meliorn grunted uncomfortably, clutching Jace's shirt. Jace quickly made his way outside to the portal that lead to the Institute. Meliorn managed a weary smile. It was cut short by another contraction tearing through him. Jace could feel the muscles of Meliorn's stomach tense as the Seelie let out a long wail of pain. Picking up his pace, Jace sped towards the twin trees that marked the portal. 

Stepping through the swirling vortex of energy, Jace was greeted by the familiar, comforting sight of the Institute. What was less comforting was the agonised gasp that emerged from Meliorn's lips. 

"Jace- Jace, something is wrong."

Jace was sprinting. He crashed through the doors and into the Institute. Shadowhunters stared up at the commotion. Jace was panting heavily Meliorn's eyes were screwed shut against the pain. Alec rushed over, Izzy and Magnus at his heels.

"Jace-?"

"It's the baby." Jace said, his voice tight and laced with fear.

Izzy let out a worried gasp. "Meliorn?"

Jace looked down at the Seelie in his arms- at the green stain spreading across Meliorn's trousers. "_Shit_\- Mel."

A small, weak groan croaked from Meliorn's throat. "I don't- I don't feel well."

"Get him to the infirmary!" Alec ordered, prompting Jace to move again. He shot forward like a bullet from a gun, as fast as he dared. He was distantly aware of Magnus and Izzy following him as he charged through the doors into the infirmary and laid Meliorn down on a bed. Magnus waved his hands over Meliorn, healing magic flowing from his hands.

"How long has he been in labour for?" Magnus asked.

Jace shrugged, grasping Meliorn's hand tightly. "He said it's been bad for two hours. But I don't know-"

Meliorn groaned. "Most of the day, I think. I wasn't sure until- _aaagghhh_! _Why did I ever think this was a good idea_!?"

Pushing limp hair from Meliorn's face, Jace made a gentle shushing sound. He didn't know what to say to soothe Meliorn, so he just squeezed the Seelie's hand. Meliorn squeezed back. Very, very tightly. Jace didn't complain.

Magnus was still pouring magic onto Meliorn, who cast a grateful look up at him. "Thank you for trying."

"Trying?" Magnus repeated.

"You can't- _hggnnn_\- heal what is natural, Magnus."

"I can try." Magnus snarked, another wave of light from his hands.

Meliorn's gaze shifted from Magnus's face to Jace's. "I know the risks of this. I know what could happen."

“Mel...”

”I know you tried to shield me from it, but I know. I just believe that there’s a chance I’ll- we will make it through.”

Before anyone else could say anything, Meliorn descended into another contradiction. He grunted and groaned harshly and more blood began to stain the white sheets.

There was a clicking of footsteps as Izzy rushed over with the Idris doctor who had seen Meliorn through his pregnancy. Doctor Adrian Blackhawk was well versed in Seelie culture and understood the race better than most Shadowhunters. 

“You don’t waste any time, do you Meliorn?”

Meliorn responded with a pained, tremulous laugh. “I’m- ugghh- afraid I don’t.”

”Adrian.” Jace murmured, nodding his head towards the blood stains. Adrian remained impassive and draped a blanket over Meliorn’s lower half and removed the ruined trousers.

”You know, you were supposed to wait a few more weeks.” He commented, “and you’re at 8 centimetres already.”

”This Jace’s child. Did you really think it would be anything less than impatient.” Meliorn ground out before letting out a hoarse wail, curling inwards on himself.

Izzy gently took his free hand in hers and then winced when Meliorn began to crush it. Jace’s had already become numb. Meliorn panted raggedly, sweaty and exhausted. He was pale underneath the sheen coating his skin.

He continued like that for another two hours; his voice getting hoarser and hoarser. He was slumping back against the pillows and Jace wondered how long Meliorn could go on for. Both him and Magnus. The warlock was healing him nonstop, and was showing signs of exhaustion. But Magnus was determined and his magic may have been the only thing keeping the bleeding at bay.

Suddenly something changed in Meliorn. He was completely focused inwards, his body tensing and a strained groan passed through his clenched teeth.

”Mel, are you pushing?”

The only reply Jace got was a short moan as Meliorn bore down.

”Right then,” Adrian said as he took his position between Meliorn’s legs, “Let’s get this baby out.”

Wordlessly, Meliorn launched into another push. There was something feral to him; feral and powerful. It both gave Jace chills and impressed him endlessly.

”I can see the head!” Adrian exclaimed excitedly.

Meliorn growled, almost bearing his teeth. His nails were digging painfully into Izzy and Jace's hands. His clammy face was scrunched in pain. 

"You're doing so well, Mel," Jace praised gently, "Just a little bit more."

Meliorn's chest was heaving from the effort and tears were staining his face. "I'm tired." He whimpered, "It hurts."

Jace pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead. "Just one more push. Then we can meet our baby."

Izzy echoed Jace's encouragements with her own, and Magnus chimed in his own, weary praise.

"Come on Meliorn! Big push now!" Adrian exclaimed.

With s shrill shriek of agony, Meliorn threw himself into the push. He was sobbing with the pain and exhaustion.

"The head's out!" Adrian laughed.

Before anyone could say anything, Meliorn gave another desperate push. And with that, the baby slid free. In a torrent of green. Magnus's magic faltered and Izzy and Jace stared in horror as Adrian quickly cut the cord and wrapped the baby up before handing the bundle to Jace.

"Crap, he's haemorrhaging." Adrian turned to Izzy and Jace. "You two out. Now!"

Jace protested, meeting Meliorn's hooded eyes. If Jace had thought the Seelie was pale before, then he was paper white now, and slowly going limp. "Go." Meliorn croaked in a weak and thready voice. "I'll be fine."

Izzy gently pulled Jace out of the room, her arm around his back to keep him from turning around. As Jace walked away from Meliorn, he felt himself going numb. It was only Izzy's presence beside him that kept him walking. She lead him into her bedroom.

"I think some of Max's baby things are still here."

She reached under the bed and pulled out a pile of fabrics and a plastic bowl. Izzy grinned. "Peferect. Come on."

She lead Jace into her bathroom and started filling the baby bath with warm water. The baby fussed and whined in Jace's arms. He slowly slid onto the tiled floor and unfurled the blanket. "I have a son..." he breathed in awe.

Izzy grinned. "Another boy. Just what I need."

The little boy was drenched in his Seelie father's blood and he squaled indignantly. Despite himself, Jace smiled. "Hey there, little one. I'm your dad."

"Does he have a name yet?" Izzy asked as she checked the bath temperature.

Jace shook his head. "No. I need- I need to run it by Meliorn first."

Izzy sighed heavily and squeezed Jace's wrist. "He'll be okay, Jace." She turned her attention to the still crying baby. "In the meantime, I think someone needs a bath."

Gently, she plucked the baby from Jace's lap and slowly lowered him into the bath. He sqwarked in shock and confusion but eventually settled with Izzy's soft shushing. With the utmost care, she scrubbed Meliorn's blood from his skin.

"We should call mom. Let her know."

"Yeah, we should." Jace agreed lamely.

He remembered when Maryse first met Meliorn. She had known that Jace was seeing someone but she hadn't known who. Jace had only insisted on introducing Meliorn to his mother when Meliorn revealed his pregnancy. It was quite a shock to Maryse, to discover her son was having a baby with a male Seelie Knight. She hadn't known about the Carriers either. It was one of the Fair Folks' most closely guarded secrets.

When Izzy finished cleaning the baby, she dried him off and dressed him in a too big outfit. She passed him back to Jace, who finally took in his son's appearence. He was small; born a few weeks too early. He had Meliorn's tanned skin and pointed ears, but he had Jace's fair hair.

Time passed for Jace both like a blink and like an age. He just held his son, hoping and praying he wouldn't have to raise him alone. Izzy spoke all throughout. It didn't stay in Jace's head long. It was only after several hours, Alec knocked on the door, a bone tired Magnus draped against him. Jace was lead back down to the infirmary by Izzy while Alec took Magnus to bed.

Without even thinking about it, Jace's legs were carrying him to the corner bed where Meliorn lay, fast asleep. There was a crib and a camp bed set up next to him. Izzy eased the baby from Jace's arms and set him down in the crib before pushing Jace towards the camp bed. It was very nearly midnight and Jace let himself fall into sweet oblivion.

Jace was woken just a few short hours later by a banshee like scream. He quickly picked the baby up and started rocking him. "You're hungry, aren't you?"

The screech the baby let out answered Jace's question perfectly. But Jace had no idea what to do; Meliorn had been planning on breast feeding, but... Jace didn't know where Adrian was, and didn't want to go wandering the Institute with the baby bawling louder than a jet engine. However, a soft groan drew Jace's attention.

"Jace..."

"Mel? Mel!" Jace exclaimed quietly.

Meliorn's dark eyes were focused on the screaming bundle in Jace's arms. He tried to move the winced and groaned. Jace carefully eased him into a siiting position against the pillows.

"Give me the baby." Meliorn ordered.

Smiling in joyous wonder, Jace pressed their baby into Meliorn's arms. The Seelie's eyes welled with amazement and pulled his shirt down to reveal his chest. The baby latched on easily.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Jace whispered.

"Yes. Yes he is." Meliorn murmured back, watching their son guzzle from him eagerly.

"I was thinking we could name him Briar. If you want, cause it's planty and yeah..."

Meliorn smiled. "Yes. That's a nice name. Briar Herondale. Or is it Lightwood?" he teased.

"Shut up."

"I love you." Meliorn murmured.

"I love you too." Jace grinned.

The newly named Briar blinked up at his parents with bright gold eyes and knew that he was and would always be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Red tulips symbolise true love and daffodils represent new beginings.


End file.
